


as the world comes to an end, i'll be here to hold your hand

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M, nakakainis yung mga Amerikano haha, obligatory king and lionheart references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Up until death, Vicente never leaves Goyo’s side.





	as the world comes to an end, i'll be here to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all my fellow grecente fxckers <3 nawa'y hindi tayo malunod sa angst HAHA

****“Tapusin na natin ‘to —”  
  
_BANG._

The first gunshot breaks the suspicious silence, the impermanent illusion of safety, and causes Vicente to flinch in surprise.

But nothing prepares him for the way Goyo falls, like a statue whose pedestal has been shattered. It’s as if he’s in slow motion: Goyo’s eyes widen into terrified black holes as they meet Vicente’s gaze. A hand flies to the wound on his neck as he pitches forward, body meeting the ground with a light _thud_.

For a second, all Vicente can do is stare at him, shock freezing him in place.

Then he sees Goyo’s blood spilling on the ground and hears the sounds of Americans yelling in triumph.

Before he even realizes it, Vicente rises from his crouch and runs towards his best friend. He can dimly register Carrasco yelling for him, but his ears are ringing with the striking sounds of the gunshot, infuriating American cheering and, most prominently, Goyo’s voice.

Goyo’s almost gentle, imploring voice as he asked Vicente, “Kaya pa ba?”  
  
And Vicente had smiled and said, “Oo naman.” _Basta kasama kita, kakayanin natin ‘to._

Vicente’s breaths turn into sharp pants as he fights past the tears, past the feeling that his heart had just been ripped out of his chest and was bleeding on the ground for all to see.

Goyo didn’t get to finish his last sentence, never even told him what he wanted to tell Julian.

“Go—”

_BANG._

The second gunshot traps Goyo’s name in his throat, sends a piercing pain in his left side that rivals the pain in his heart, causes Vicente to fall to his knees.

 _“Goyo,”_ he manages to choke out as his palms scrape against the unforgiving ground. Black spots threaten to swarm his vision, but Vicente keeps his gaze on Goyo’s body, lying so close, yet so far away.

A weak yet urgent, _“Enteng!”_ reaches his ears. Vicente can barely believe it as Goyo’s eyes flutter open and stare straight into his. Love and sorrow shine so clearly in their dark depths.

Goyo slowly, painstakingly lifts a hand towards Vicente.

The pain is almost paralyzing. Vicente crawls forward as best he can with one hand covering the wound.

He has to reach him.

In its last race, Vicente’s heart beats in a staccato rhythm of his best friend’s name. _Go-yo. Go-yo. Go-yo._

He’s almost there. Goyo’s hand shakes as Vicente races to meet it—

_BANG. BANG._

The world fades to black.

Gregorio del Pilar and Vicente Enriquez die with their hands just an inch short of touching.

(The blood from Vicente’s side flows down the onto the ground, a small trickling stream that meets and mingles with the pool of Goyo’s blood.

The Americans leave them like that, together in death as they were in life.)


End file.
